Iron Sand Naruto
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto has just been kicked out of the orphanage in Suna. When he meets a boy his age by the name of Gaara who has an ability much the same as his own, they bond instantly. Soon Naruto finds out he is the son of the Third Kazekage that had goon missing and an Uzumaki woman. Now the Fourth Kazekage wants Naruto to revive his. iron sand/magnet release/Jiton/Satetsu/chakra chain/harem


(Iron Sand Naruto Chapter 1)

Naruto was currently looking down the sandy streets of Sunagakure as he thought about what he was going to do for food. Because of the economic issues Suna was facing many people had fallen on hard times, and it really showed. Naruto had been an orphan for as long as he could remember which saddened him since he didn't have any fond memories of his parents like some of the other orphans whose parents had died during missions or during the last war.

The reason Naruto was currently looking at the sandy streets of Sunagakure instead of the inside of the orphanage is when a group of bullies who thought they were so big and bad had tried to bully him into giving them his food he lashed out at them violently, but the catch was tiny grans of some kind of black sand like material swirled around him and blasted off towards the boys launching them into the wall causing them to be knocked out. When the matron had come and saw the dark sand swirling around Naruto she freaked out and said that he had been tainted by the demon child, whatever that was, and promptly threw him and what little belonging out on the streets.

'What was her problem anyways? I was the victim and yet she just throws me out screaming and hollering like a mad woman about demon this and demon that jeeze she must have issues or something' thought Naruto as he began walking down the long dusty streets of Suna. He wasn't really cold as he had made the metal sand cling to his body thus trapping his bodies head but now he was getting tired faster than he usually did.

Naruto was average height for a six year old boy and was fairly handsome for someone his age. The matrons at the orphanage use to say he looked like a chibi version of the third Kazekage though his hair was a vibrant red color instead of black like the third Kazekage's had been. His eyes were even a golden color just like the third's eyes had been and his hair was framed exactly like the thirds had been as well. Naruto wore a black pair of pants with lots of pockets in it, and had a dark blue shirt with a spiral symbol on the front of it. He didn't know why but the spiral meant a lot to him.

As Naruto trudged on through the Hidden Sand village he came upon a boy with hair that was a darker shade of red when compared to his own with thick black rings around his eyes and a sad look on his face. Naruto just figured he was alone like him so he walked up to him and made his self-known. After all nobody wants to be alone, especially at night.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" the red head boy looked up at him with weary eyes. Naruto wasn't sure why the boy would be scared of him but then again the matron at the orphanage was plenty scared so it wasn't impossible to believe some kid wouldn't be scared of me.

"I came here to play, but none of the other kids wanted to play with me. They called me a demon and ran away, so I have just been sitting here all alone." The way the kid talked hurt Naruto deep down. He didn't know why but this kid really was just like him, alone and scared with nowhere to go.

"Hey don't feel bad. The matron at the orphanage called me a monster to and kicked me out of the orphanage just today." The red head looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes for all to see. Naruto was happy the kid was no longer wallowing in his own misery as there was no way that was good for you.

"Why did they kick you out?" They boy was looking at him and Naruto noticed he didn't have any pupils and his green eyes were full of hope. Naruto just sighed as he thought of how to tell him. He himself didn't really understand it as it were.

"I'm not sure. When this group of bullies tried to mess with me this black sand started to swirl around and protected me though when the matrons found out they nearly had a heart attack and kick me out instantly." Naruto noticed the look of shock on the boy's face but just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the swing next to him.

"Like this?" Naruto watched as the boy stuck his hand out and the sand around them formed into a tentacle of some kind and basically did whatever the boy willed it to do. Naruto watched in amazement at the boy manipulated the vary same sand that made up the desert. It was like if someone just started willing the water around Kiri to their will, the lighting around Kumo, the earth around Kiri, or the trees around Konoha.

"Yea exactly, but mine is slightly different, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Naruto as he raised his hand and black sand started to accumulate and then began dancing around in the night sky making various shapes such as squares and triangles, as well as animals like snakes and birds.

"Wow you're just like me! Oh by the way my name is Gaara." Naruto smiled at Gaara and they went back to talking and began playing on the see saw.

Apparently they had caused quite a disturbance with their little displays of their iron/regular sand manipulations because not fifteen minutes after Gaara and Naruto had shown each other their abilities five dozen sand ANBU black ops ninja appeared surrounding them accompanied by the Kazekage.

"What is going on here?" The sound of the Kazekage's voice was hard and cruel. It wasn't really a surprise seeing as he lived in a large mansion eating the finest foods and enjoying the various luxuries while his people starved and died in poverty. "Gaara explain what happened. I have received reports that you lost control of your powers." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that since he couldn't understand how you would lose control of your own powers.

"No sir, I was just playing with my friend, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara's voice was shy and timid, obviously he was afraid of this man and for good reason as he was a kage and Gaara was just a kid. Naruto felt a weird energy in the air, not like chakra but more like awkwardness as the Kazekage looked from Gaara to him.

Naruto didn't appreciate the hard look the Kazekage had given him and it showed on his black sand as it started to swirl around him making angry sounds which drew the attention of the other ANBU. They were all shocked when they saw that he was manipulating black sand and started to whisper amongst themselves. Naruto had been born blessed with abnormally strong senses so he caught a few words such as 'third Kazekage', 'ultimate weapon of Suna', 'third shinobi world war' and 'missing' though why they were saying these things he wasn't sure.

"You, boy, how are you manipulating that black sand?" demanded the Kazekage. Naruto looked over at the Kazekage and saw that there were minute gold particles floating around him.

'Can he manipulate gold like I do iron? Why would anyone want to manipulate gold anyways its soft and super expensive to boot?' Naruto didn't voice his thoughts and continued looking at the Kazekage with a bored look as he slowly allowed his iron sand to lazily float around him forming various shapes and such as birds, cows, and snakes though now the Kazekage looked pissed that he was ignoring him.

"Did you not here me? I asked you how you are doing that." The Kazekage looked like he was a second away from starting to foam at the mouth. He saw Naruto looking around with that lazy look and it just pissed him off. He was the Kazekage and he deserved respect and to disrespect by a child was a insult he just couldn't stomach.

"Hm, did you say something?" Everyone from Gaara, the ANBU, and the Kazekage had a massive sweat drop though the Kazekage quickly got over it and was trembling with rage. Far away in the Village Hidden in the Leaves one man sneezed and looked around confused while the other one started to complain about people and their hip ways.

"Fine if that is how you want to play it, ANBU take him and bring him to my office in the wind tower!" Instantly an entire team of sand ANBU landed beside Naruto and tried to grab him, but to everyone's shock except for Naruto's the iron sand rushed to his aid and protected him from their assault and even subdued them.

"Wow I guess ANBU just isn't what it used to be." Naruto smirked as he looked up at the shocked expression on the Kazekage's face as well as Gaara's surprised expression. He loved his new ability but knew he was taking it a little too far when the Kazekage started to manipulate his own powers.

"I guess so. If I have to then I will subdue you." After the Kazekage said that you could see particles of gold sand coming together and forming large quantities of gold that started to float around the Kazekage and it looked like he was about to unleash it on Naruto. Naruto raised his hands in a submissive gesture showing the Kazekage he wasn't willing to fight.

"Wait now we don't need all of that. I will come willingly." Naruto's iron sand rose up and started to merge with his body when he was done you couldn't even see where the iron sand and his body met as it had taken on his skin color and body shape. 'Wow this shit is heavy. Maybe I should use my powers to lighten it up.' Naruto's inner thoughts were cut short by the Kazekage.

"And no more smart ass comments?" The Kazekage was smirking now that he knew he was in control. Naruto instantly assumed the Kazekage was a control freak and just sighed knowing that he was going to be a real pain in the ass to deal with because if he wanted to control everything then he wasn't going to like Naruto trying to negotiate at all.

"Yea, no more smart ass comments gold boy." Naruto smirked when the Kazekage looked angry again but didn't say anything and began walking towards the Kazekage's tower. After a few steps the Kazekage looked back at Naruto with a hard look which caused Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"You need something?" Naruto raised his eyebrow when the Kazekage pointed behind Naruto. When Naruto looked behind himself he saw the ANBU team that was still being restrained by his iron sand and although they were wearing masks Naruto was sure they were far from happy. "Ohhhhhhh." Naruto then willed the iron sand to release the sand ANBU. They dusted themselves off and then disappeared in a sand body flicker. "Better?" Naruto looked at the Kazekage questionably. The Kazekage didn't say anything and just continued walking towards Kazekage's tower.

On their way to the tower Naruto walked alongside Gaara who didn't look too happy and kept shooting the Kazekage dirty looks when he thought the man wasn't looking. Naruto didn't know what was up with that but didn't say anything as he was in enough trouble with the Kazekage as it was.

When they got to the Kazekage's tower Naruto's opinion of the Kazekage dropped even more. Everything was nice from the thick redwood desks and counter obviously imported from fire country, the tile flooring that was made by master craftsmen here in wind country, the decorative chandeliers that were made out of either crystal or finely made glass though were that was from Naruto as unsure.

'The Kazekage is obviously shallow if he can spend all of this money on his self and then leave his people out on the streets to suffer the way that they do.' Naruto continued walking up through the finely made wooden stairway up to the top section of the Kazekage's tower.

When they got in the Kazekage's room Naruto just sighed at all of the over the top furnishings and what not that littered the room. There were pictures of the four Kazekage though Naruto's lingered on the third Kazekage who he had heard he resembled. Even Naruto could see the resemblance to him and the man though the hair color was very different, but that was about the only thing that was different.

When the Kazekage sat down in his seat he looked at Naruto and Gaara who were sitting in two chairs that were in front of his desk while the ANBU had gone back to hiding in the shadows inside of the Kazekage's office.

"Now you are going to explain to me how it is you have the magnet release bloodline limit and more importantly how you know how to manipulate the black sand of my predecessor that he never told anyone how to do, not even me." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Kazekage as he sensed that maybe the Kazekage was jealous of him.

'Maybe he didn't learn how to manipulate gold dust instead of iron sand because he is entirely vain, maybe he is just ignorant to the process. Well it's not like I know how I do it I just do.' Naruto scratched his head and looked like he was thinking. "Well I don't know how I am making the black sand do as I want. I just will it and it does just that, and I don't even know what this magnet release bloodline limit is."

The Kazekage started rubbing his temples, but them he looked at Naruto like he just realized something and then looked back up at the picture of the third Kazekage and then back at Naruto. This continued several times before it looked like something clicked in his mind.

"Who are your parents?" The question was innocent enough, but Naruto was far from stupid and knew that the Kazekage wouldn't be interested in who his family was unless it had some significance to him. If he was the son of some farmers then he wouldn't even acknowledge them that Naruto knew for sure.

"I don't know I was on orphan up until a few minutes ago." The Kazekage didn't look too happy, but then again Naruto wasn't sure he knew how to smile anyways. He began to think and eventually he seemed to come to a decision.

"You will be having a blood test done to see if you have any relations to the third Kazekage who went missing right before the start of the third shinobi world war." It wasn't an offer it was a down right command. Naruto just sighed knowing that the Kazekage wasn't someone who would talk to someone who he saw as inferior so he just nodded his head.

"ANBU, bring a medical ninja here immediately. Tell them to bring someone who knows how to check DNA as well as a sample of the third Kazekage's blood." There was no confirmation but the sound of rushing wind assured Naruto that at least one of the ANBU had left to do as their Kazekage demanded of them.

"So what's this magnet release bloodline limit thing that you are so uppity about?" Naruto knew that the Kazekage didn't want to just stare at him for however long it took for the medical ninja to come back so now would be the perfect time to start getting some answers out of him.

"The Magnet Release Bloodline Limit is just that, a bloodline limit. It is a special ability that only people with certain genes can do; usually these genes are kept in a single family, i.e. a clan, though sometimes they break off or are kidnapped by enemy nations trying to gain access to these special abilities. The magnet release bloodline limit is a bloodline that originated in Suna but there are ninja in Kumo who have it. The last Kazekage was known for his use of this bloodline limit in wielding the black sand, or iron sand, and making it into the perfect weapon for Suna. He was hailed as the greatest Kazekage of all times, but right before the third shinobi world war he went missing. What happened to him we may never know but I suspect you may have some relation to him? You are a spitting image on him and with your unnatural control over iron sand it can't just be an accident. The magnet release bloodline limit allows the user convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetizes an object. This is why you are able to manipulate the black sand, because you instinctively magnetized it. I have never heard of a person with a magnet release bloodline limit with an automatic defense like yours though. It is as if your bloodline is connected to your senses and when your senses perceive something as dangerous it automatically raises up to defend you." Naruto was blown away by everything that he was hearing. Now he may not be just an orphan, but an orphan with an amazing ability as well as a powerful heritage. Naruto was now determined to become a powerful ninja to honor his ancestors.

(1 hour later)

After waiting an hour and consulting with the Kazekage, though it wasn't very pleasant in Naruto's opinion, a woman wearing all white and a head wrap walked in the room with a sealing scroll in hand as well as a clip board.

"Did you bring what I asked?" The nurse nodded her head and began to unseal everything from her scroll. There was a vial of blood, a needle, some pieces of paper with various seals on it, as well as a few other things.

"This slip of paper will represent the third Kazekage's DNA and this piece of paper will represent Naruto's DNA. After I have both I will be able to compare them and see whether or not Naruto-kun here has any relation to the third." The woman then tried to draw blood from Naruto, problem was Naruto was coated in iron sand and his automatic defense wasn't letting anyone threw with what Naruto perceived as a weapon. Naruto, after taking some deep breaths and relaxing, was able to get his powers under control and allowed the nurse to draw his blood.

Once the nurse had his blood she began applying it to the various slips of paper and then did the same with the third Kazekage's blood sample. After a while the paper that she had placed both Naruto's and the third Kazekage's blood on turned a dark red color which caused the nurse the gasp.

"What? What did you find out?" The Kazekage was looking anxious as he saw the nurse gasp and place her hand over her mouth as she looked at the last slip of paper. Naruto was curious as to why the Kazekage would even care about his relation to the third, it's not like it affected him any.

"I don't know how it is possible, but this slip of paper says that he is the third Kazekage's son." Silence is all that could be hard in the room. Naruto absently looked over at the third's picture and thought 'Father' before looking back at the fourth Kazekage and saw all of the thoughts running across his mind.

"And does he have the bloodline limit of the third Kazekage?" It was obvious that he did, but Naruto was sure that it had a double meaning to it. It seemed like the Kazekage was more worried about his bloodline limit over his heritage which especially here in Suna was big.

"Yes, it is hyper dominate in Naruto here, so any and all of his offspring should have the bloodline limit in its full force, like Naruto-kun here." Now Naruto was still a six year old kid so much of this was going over his head, but when the word offspring was said he knew they were talking about kids, but he couldn't figure out why they would even think about him having kids when he was a kid his self.

"There is something else you should know about Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama. He is showing both physical, chakra, and DNA signs of being from the Uzumaki clan that was destroyed during the second shinobi world war. It could be the reason that Naruto's magnet release bloodline limit is so powerful and has given him an automatic defense like the host of Shukaku, and is so easily able to manipulate his bloodline limit." The Kazekage looked awestruck but Naruto raised an eyebrow at this new brief of information.

"You, boy, what is your last name!" The Kazekage as greeted by an annoyed look from Naruto which pissed him off but so much was happening around his mainly centered around this new boy so he couldn't do anything to him even if he wanted to. If the people and/or ninja found out that he had killed the son of the third Kazekage, their favorite Kazekage, and the child had such a heritage and such a powerful grasp of the magnet release bloodline limit, in which he used to manipulate iron sand like his father, then he would be executed before the sun came up the next day.

"My name isn't boy, so you had better remember that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and that is final." The Kazekage looked shocked, pissed, and hopeful all at the same time.

"Everyone leave this room immediately!" That shocked Naruto as he couldn't understand why the Kazekage would want even his ANBU to leave the room, though he prepared his iron sand just in case he tried anything.

"At ease, I am not going to try and harm you. Instead I would like to make a deal with you." Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. The Kazekage was the last person he would expect to deal with a child, he was suspecting his recent heritage played greatly into this and he Kazekage just didn't have what it took to just order him to do whatever against his will.

"What kind of deal would you want to make with me?" Naruto could see the Kazekage was having a hard time finding the right way to word whatever it was he was going to say. His eyes kept darting from him to the picture of the third Kazekage, Naruto's deceased father, before looking back at Naruto.

"I would like for you to recreate the Uzumaki clan here inside of Suna, and in exchange I can teach you how to control and use your bloodline limit. I will also offer you top of the line teachers that will be able to bolster you power much faster than you usually would be able to." Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. Being trained by masters would easily make him stronger faster and would even make honoring his family easier, but why would the Kazekage want him to restart his clan inside of Suna when he had the same bloodline as the Kazekage? Wouldn't the Kazekage want him to join his clan? It would be weird to have to clans in Suna with the same bloodline.

"Why would you want me to restart my own clan? Obviously we have the same bloodline so wouldn't you want me to join your clan?" The Kazekage's face scrunched up as if he had eaten a sour lemon. Naruto figured he hit a sour spot though why or how he wasn't sure.

"I have three children. The oldest is Kankuro, the middle child is Temari, and the youngest is Gaara. None of my children were born with the magnet release bloodline limit so I took a medical exam and found out I was incapable of passing on my bloodline, and since I am the last of my bloodline here in Suna my clan will basically die out and become some common name. I want you to restart the Uzumaki clan because they were a very powerful clan, and you have the ability to pass on our bloodline limit. This way Suna gets to continue having a powerful clan and you get powerful in extension." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that thinking the Kazekage was lying to him, especially after what he had seen Gaara doing.

"What about Gaara? He has the same power as me." To his surprise the Kazekage let out a dry chuckle devoid of any feelings of happiness or joy.

"No, what Gaara has is not a bloodline limit, but instead a tailed beast skill. Gaara's ability to manipulate sand comes from him being the host of the one tailed beast, Shukaku. He will not be able to pass on the skill to any children he may have, though I highly doubt he does have any children." The way the Kazekage spoke of Gaara Naruto could tell he had anything but love for him. It made Naruto want to kick his teeth in, but he held in his temper.

"Alright I guess we have a deal, though I will need a clan house and some other things if I am going to start up my clan here in Suna." The Kazekage nodded his head and began writing something on a black scroll. After a few seconds he handed the scroll to Naruto.

"This scroll is for the guards that guard the third Kazekage's manor. It hasn't been lived in since he went missing so it besides dust you should be fine. Inside are scrolls filled to the ceiling about his techniques and many other things, which are now all yours. I hope you make your ancestors proud." Naruto nodded his head and left the Kazekage's house. He felt like he had made a deal with the devil, but put that thought in the back of his head as he made it to the third's manor. To say it was big would be the understatement of the century. Naruto could not understand why the third would need a house that had at least a hundred guest rooms as well as a master bedroom, a kitchen that looked like it could be used to feed an army, and all the other crap that littered the place. To Naruto it looked like it was designed to be a clan house, which led Naruto to believe the third was actually planning on restarting his clan by his self, which now befell Naruto to do.

Naruto made his way to the master bed room and saw that it was designed with a black and silver motif, probably having something to do with the black sand and the silver shine it had in the right light, but for now Naruto didn't care. All he cared about was falling into his new comfy bed and falling asleep, which is what he did.


End file.
